


What If

by Errykun



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Bottom Francis "Ajax" Freeman, M/M, Rating for Language, Top Wade Wilson, deadpool is being deadpool anyway
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Freeman—Ajax—muncul tiba-tiba setelah Wade berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati, tapi tujuannya ternyata bukan ingin membunuh Wade atau menertawakan wajah tampannya yang telah hilang.</p><p>"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau didekati siapapun dan menjadi milikku seorang?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> deadpool (2016) belongs to marvel and 20th century fox.

Satu hari minggu dari deretan hari-harinya yang biasa. Wade Wilson tidak punya apapun yang harus dilakukan hari itu kecuali mendatangi kedai _taco_ kecil di pinggiran kota pada jam makan siang. Percayalah, mereka punya _cimichangas_ terbaik yang pernah Wade makan. Untuk beberapa alasan laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan topeng Deadpool, hanya menutupi kepalanya dengan _navy hoodie_ terbaiknya.

Perut yang lapar, beberapa porsi _cimichagas_ , dan satu gelas soda ukuran besar; untuk sekian menit semuanya berjalan lancar seperti apa yang sudah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ya, lancar, sampai akhirnya seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Teman mengobrol, seasing apapun orang itu Wade biasanya tidak peduli. Tapi kali ini lain. Terutama karena laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya ternyata adalah si nama deterjen yang Wade pikir sudah mati di tangannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Poin tambahan yang membuat Wade superkesal adalah senyuman Francis Freeman— _Ajax_ —yang begitu mengesalkan seolah dia adalah warga kota yang baik dan tidak punya dosa.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Kupikir juga begitu," Francis membalas santai. "Membunuh mutan tidak semudah membuat karangan tentang liburan ke rumah nenek, 'kan?"

Mendengar nada suara Francis yang tidak semenyebalkan sebelum-sebelumnya, Wade menurunkan ketegangan di kedua bahunya. "Ide yang bagus dengan muncul ketika aku tidak membawa senjata apapun," ocehnya, seraya tetap mengunyah makanan itu dengan lahap.

Francis menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu?"

" _Ding, dong_ —" Wade berhenti mengunyah sejenak, menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Francis, " _Aku_ yang akan membunuhmu."

"Masih belum puas dengan menghancurkan markasku, membunuh semua tentaraku?"

"Hei," Wade menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa didapatkan wajah jelek ini kecuali seks dengan boneka kuda poni?"

Francis menghembuskan napas berat tanpa menghapus senyuman meremehkan dari muka wajahnya, "Itu yang aku harapkan."

"Sial."

"Hei, Wade _Fucking_ Wilson," Francis mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau didekati siapapun dan menjadi milikku seorang?"

"Aku sudah gila. Kau terdengar seperti kuda poniku sekarang."

"Bersuara seperti kuda?" Francis menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Wade menggeleng, "Kau terdengar manis."

"Kau gila."

"Memang."

Francis tidak langsung bersuara. Ada jeda di mana dia memikirkan beberapa hal sementara Wade menghabiskan satu porsi makanannya dengan cepat. Wade sialan itu baru saja menggodanya, tapi Francis tidak perlu merona seperti gadis usia sekolah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia diam-diam _sedikit_ menyukainya.

"Hei, Wade," dia membuka suara kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Siapa namaku?" Pertanyaan favoritnya yang biasa terlontar kemudian.

"Francis—"

"Keparat, pelajaran kecil sepertinya tidak berpe—"

"—Wilson."

"Apa?"

"Francis Wilson," Wade tertawa santai. "Oh sial, mungkin aku sudah gila berpikir nama itu kedengarannya bagus untukmu."

Francis bergeming sejenak, sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian terdengar tawa meremehkan keluar dari bibirnya, "Mungkin aku sudah lebih gila dari kau," katanya.

"Masuk akal," Wade mengunyah _cimichangas_ -nya. "Satu tembakan di kepala mungkin tidak berhasil membunuhmu, tapi berhasil membuatmu lebih gila ketimbang seorang yang depresi setelah kehilangan wajah tampannya dalam semalam."

Francis tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku harus mengakui itu," katanya. "Aku suka Francis Wilson."

"Lebih terdengar bagus dari pada nama deterjenmu itu, 'kan?"

"Sial. Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Wade tidak langsung menjawab, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Francis, lalu berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau aku menyeretmu ke tempat sepi dan gelap, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat lubang bokongmu itu melebar?"

Deadpool dan mulut sampah sialannya. 

"Tidak bisakah kau membuatnya terdengar lebih romantis?" candanya. "Tapi," Francis menepuk kepalanya sendiri seperti depresi, " _Fuck_ ," umpatnya. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes_."

"Itu bukan kata ajaibnya."

Francis tertawa, "Lalu apa? _Please fuck me_ , atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

Tersenyum menyeringai, Wade beranjak dari kursinya, lalu menarik Francis agar ikut berdiri. "Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu lebih banyak," katanya, seraya merangkul laki-laki—yang sebenarnya dia benci hingga ke ubun-ubun—itu, menyeretnya sedikit kasar keluar dari kedai itu.

* * *

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran pairing ini hahahanjay somehow hate-sex itu seksi sih /plak// tapi lebih anu lagi kalau sehabis hate-sex nya itu jadi cinta beneran /NAK/
> 
> kayaknya pair ini di bahasa indo baru saya yang buat haha da apa atuh aku mah :')
> 
> oke sekian, terima kasih banyak sudah baca, ya~


End file.
